Follow Me
by Lieh
Summary: O Doctor estava sozinho. E ele divaga pelo Universo.


Fanfic para o Concurso V Songfics - 2012 do fórum Need for Fic. Música:_ Follow Me_ - Muse.

* * *

**Follow Me**

_When darkness falls and surrounds you._

_When you're fall down, when you're scared and you're lost._

_Be brave, I'm coming to hold you now._

_When all strength has gone and you feel wrong_

_Like your life has slipped away_.

Quando a escuridão cair e lhe rodear.

Quando você cair, quando você estiver com medo e perdida.

Seja corajosa, eu vou te abraçar agora.

Quando toda a força se for e você se sentir mal

Como se sua vida tivesse escapado.

Eu deveria ter dito não. Na verdade, eu não deveria nem ao menos ter feito aquele convite. _Você gostaria de me acompanhar?_

Tentado. Tentado por companhias. E nenhuma delas terminava de uma forma satisfatória. Mas de um jeito estranho ao qual eu não consigo definir, eu senti algo de especial irradiar de você, Rose, quando a encontrei pela primeira vez – quase sendo morta por manequins, não que isso seja necessário mencionar.

É um defeito meu, apesar de nunca admitir isso em voz alta, sentir essa _necessidade_ de companhia, esse _desejo_ de proteger alguém. Você me entende? Talvez sim, talvez não... Se você estivesse aqui comigo, estaria me olhando com aqueles olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta, franzindo a testa e pensando: _Que diabos ele está falando?_

Ok. Sou péssimo nisso – estou confessando muitas coisas, isso não é bom – Como mencionei antes, eu vi algo de especial em você: talvez sua juventude e vontade de se provar, conhecer o mundo, ser útil em alguma coisa. É sempre irônico tudo isso porque eu a tirei de sua pacata vida justamente em um momento crítico dela, e quis da melhor forma possível e a mais segura, mostrar um pouco do meu mundo e da minha não rotina totalmente fora de órbita.

Na verdade Rose, eu queria apenas que você se divertisse, como se tirasse umas férias, sabe? E ter histórias engraçadas a contar para a louca da sua mãe (aquela mulher é um pesadelo! Mas aprendi a gostar um pouquinho dela... Não fique zangada por isso, ok?).

No entanto situações imprevistas aconteceram durante todo o tempo. O perigo estava ali, constante e à espreita, pronto para dar o último golpe que nos separaria de uma forma muito dolorosa. Eu não previ isto, Rose. Eu juro. Mas na realidade eu sabia lá no fundo dos meus dois corações que isso um dia iria acontecer. Sempre soube. Eu tentei avisá-la de diversas formas. Lembra-se daquela vez quando estávamos voltando depois daquela aventura em que você quase me matou – e estou falando seriamente! – ao aparecer completamente diferente quando você olhou para o vórtice temporal da TARDIS? Isso mesmo, depois da minha regeneração.

É, eu tenho boas memórias para fatos recorrentes da minha existência, para compensar a minha péssima memória de datas.

Follow me, you can follow me and I,

I will not desert you now.

Siga-me, você pode me seguir e eu,

Eu não vou te abandonar agora.

**- Flashback on -**

- Então... Você mudou, hein? – Rose começou com aquela sua estranha mania de morder os lábios. Não que eu esteja reclamando disso, acho... acho...

Bem, não sei o que eu acho. Acho que gosto quando ela faz isso...

A questão é: isso era uma indicação do seu nervosismo.

- Não mudei tanto assim, apenas o corpo, mas a mente é a mesma.

- É, eu percebi...

- Mas não tente mudar de assunto, mocinha – respondi seriamente, o mais seriamente que eu poderia falar – Você tem ideia do perigo que você se colocou ao fazer aquilo? É um milagre você estar viva!

Ela caminhou hesitantemente para mais perto de mim, mexendo nas bugigangas da TARDIS.

- Eu não acho que você tenha direito de me repreender, Doctor. Afinal agora pouco você era um homem completamente diferente. Isso sim que é perigoso! Eu posso estar conversando neste momento com uma pessoa estranha, não o Doctor...

Em outras circustâncias eu teria rido da argumentação dela – tão teimosa! Acho que esse é um dos motivos por eu gostar tanto de Rose.

- Ok senhorita advogada, vou provar para a senhorita que eu sou eu: Seu nome é Rose Tyler, você mora com a sua mãe, Jackie Tyler e seu bichinho de estimação, um garoto chamado Mickey. Seu pai, Peter Tyler morreu atropelado quando você era um bebê. Eu a encontrei quase sendo morta por manequins assassinos. Segurei sua mão e disse: _corra!_

Finalizei meu discurso com um sorriso satisfeito, vendo-a me olhar atônita.

Rose parecia indecisa, enfrentando algum tipo de dilema - se deveria ou não acreditar em mim. Mas era óbvio, não havia como ela dizer que eu não era eu!

- Tudo bem, eu me rendo – ela suspirou – Pode dar sua bronca agora.

Ela baixou os olhos não querendo me encarar. Minha habitual alegria sumiu ao ver aquela expressão fechada de Rose – eu odiava vê-la triste. Aproximei-me tocando seu queixo, forçando-a a me encarar.

- O que a preocupa? Rose – suspirei – Eu só quero que você esteja segura, entende isso? De verdade, não faça mais isso. Lembre-se que eu prometi a sua mãe que a protegeria...

- Você sempre diz isso, mas eu tenho a impressão que você não diz tudo – ela murmurou – Como se temesse dizer o resto.

Estaquei, baixando a mão que estava no rosto dela, receando o que deveria ser dito. Tentei a tática de sempre:

- Que tal prosseguirmos viagem, hein? Eu estava pensando em irmos para a Idade Média, acho que isso ia fazê-la se sentir feliz com a época que nasceu – continuei tagarelando já mexendo nos mecanismos da TARDIS para partimos.

Parei quando Rose segurou minha mão:

- Doctor? Diga o resto. Diga-me a verdade.

O olhar era de determinação, e pela sua natural tenacidade, Rose não ia desistir até ter sua pergunta respondida. Era impossível não tocar nesse assunto sem sentir aquele sentimento esquisito de perda. E dor. Porém eu nunca neguei nada a ela, esse era o problema, e não seria daquela vez que eu quebraria esta regra.

- Você sabe que eu tive outras companhias antes de você – comecei temendo ter dito algo que não deveria, pois vi Rose crispar os lábios. Continuei:

– Bem, eu tive outras companhias, mas me separei delas de uma forma...

- Como? Elas morreram? – pressionou ela.

Suspirei.

- Morreram ou se perderam... – respondi – Simplesmente desapareceram em algumas galáxias, ou foram parar em mundos que não deveriam existir. – Trinquei os dentes – Acontece Rose, que eu estou acostumado a dizer adeus.

A última frase saiu quase que num sussurro. Algumas lágrimas inconvenientes queriam transbordar.

Não vi quando ela me abraçou, vi apenas seus cabelos loiros com cheiro de chocolate apoiados no meu rosto. Eu adorava chocolate.

- Eu vou estar sempre aqui. Não vou me separar de você – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, me causando a mesma sensação de levar um choque – Aonde você for Doctor, eu o seguirei. Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

Rose riu docemente, e aquelas palavras me aqueceram – uma sensação que há muito tempo eu não sentia.

Eu menti dizendo que eu estava acostumado a dizer adeus. Eu nunca me acostumara com isso. Então, afugentei a ideia de perder Rose, varrendo essa probabilidade como se ela não existisse.

Seria sempre assim: Doctor e Rose.

When your fire has died out,

No ones there

They have left you for dead

Quando o fogo se apagar,

Ninguém lá

Eles deixaram você para morrer

**- Flashback off -**

Pena que não foi assim, não é minha querida Rose?

Você me salvou muitas vezes, estava lá sempre quando eu precisava. Onde eu fosse, seja para qualquer planeta ou o Nada, você sempre estava me seguindo. E eu cuidando de você, para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira como naquela vez em que você quis salvar o seu pai...

Agora estou só novamente, vagabundando pelo Universo. Não vou cobrar sua promessa porque ela não estava ao seu alcance de cumprir. Esse é o preço de ser um Time Lord, e infelizmente só eu posso pagar.

Eu deveria ter dito não.

Mentira. Foi você quem deveria ter dito não para mim.

You can follow me, you can follow me

And I will always keep you safe

Follow me, you can trust in me

I will always protect you my love.

I will fear nothing

you will be held

Você pode me seguir, você pode me seguir

E eu sempre lhe manterei segura

Siga-me, você pode confiar em mim

Eu sempre vou lhe proteger, meu amor.

Eu não temerei nada

Você estará segura


End file.
